The Crimson Scar-
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: This is the sega to "My What?!" Along with this, comes some surprising incidents and one deep crimson scar. (-.-)


-The Crimson Scar- 

-The Crimson Scar- 

AN: I **DO NOT** own the gundam boys so you can't sue me!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

* Duo muttered something about me going nuts and going to scare all the readers away * Watch it Maxwell, or I'll make you fall for Relena!! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" *Duo running around screaming his head off * 

_: Flashback:_

_"Miss. Aya… how do u feel?" Those green eyes were the first thing 5- yr old Aya Shikun saw as she felt the throbbing pain in her back. "Uh… huh?" _

_His hands were warm as he brought them up to feel her forehead. "My name is Triton Bloom. You were in the crash… and I… never mind that- don't worry, you're in safe hands."_

_She tired to get up but the pain stuck her again and landed on her back. "Its best if you rest for a while… I suggest you sleep for this time being. There is no need for you to get up on such short notice after the accident." The young boy's voice was smooth as milk and caring that the girl soon fell into a deep sleep._

_: Flash back:_

"Ten years… " She whispered softly as she peered over to her brother, "The perfect soldier" Heero Yuy. The brown haired girl smiled softly as her past memories filled her mind with joy. She got up and sneaked out the door quietly, trying to get past her brother- too late. "Get back in bed." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Oh man…" Her graceful legs crossed the carpet of the Winner's mansion as she reached her single navy colored bed. "Good night."

"Hmm…" 

The next morning…

"AAAHHYAAA!!" The scream filled the mansion as the gundam pilots rushed to the scene. The blonde pilot of Sandrock, Quatre Winner glared at the empty coffee pot in the sink, that's _unwashed_. "Who left this in the sink!"

"Uh-oh." 

Everyone didn't need to guess the culprit. "Duo!" A voice boomed behind him as the God of death jumped at the sound of the "manly" Chang Wu Fei. 

"Oh gosh…" The only girl out of the group walked out from behind Heero and went for the sink. "No Ms. Aya, Duo must do his duty." Quatre said with this eyes glaring at the whimpering Duo. A little laugh was heard from the perfect soldier as he watched Duo washed the pot along with everyone's eyes on him.   
"There!" He grinned as he poured fresh coffee in everyone's cup. 

"That's a good little boy." Aya giggled as she patted Duo on the head. 

"I try." 

R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G!

"Hey, have you seen Trowa this morning?" 

The pilots turned to her as discomfort aroused to their eyes. Finally Quatre answered. "Umm… after the day that you moved out of the Darlin residence to live here, he went to Catherine."

"Oh… excuse me." After she left, Duo leaned forth to Quatre as he whispered, "Wow, Aya's been pretty down lately after she haven't seen Tr-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a hard whack from Heero's newspapers on his head.The Arabian pilot laughed a bit as he watched Duo squirmed in pain. 

"Hey man, what was that for?" 

The cold Prussian eyes of the perfect soldier glared at him as he left the table wordlessly. 

"What?"

Wu Fei looked at Do with his usual disgust as he placed down his cup of coffee and left the two remaining. 

"What?!"

"Sorry Duo, you're on your own this time." Quatre smiled a bit as he left him in his agony. 

"**WHAT??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!**"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Heero whispered as he found her in her quarters. 

She dried her eyes as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey what are you worried about? I'm fine…"

"I'm not so sure about that." Aya smiled as she turned her brother around and playfully shoved him out the door. "I gotta get to school… now if you will excuse me…" 

Suddenly a crash was heard from her room as a petrified scream was heard. "AYA!"

The other pilots rushed to the quarters, with Wu Fei dragging himself to see what happened to the ona. "Woman must have dropped her perfume bottle." He murmured softly to himself. 

"Oh dear…" Quatre gasped, even Wu Fei shut his mouth for once as he saw the blood filled scene. 

"AYA!!" Heero yelled out for her, but found nothing except her locket that dangled at the edge of the glass window. 

The clown gasped as he felt a sudden discomfort and stared at his reflection…'Aya…'

"Trowa?" A soft voice called his name as Catherine Bloom had a concerned look on her face. "Are… you okay?" 

He nodded as he placed his mask on his face. "Tell the ringmaster after this show, I will be heading back."

"Why are you leaving again?" Her voice trembled as she touched the sleeve of his costume. "I… thought you were happy here." 

Trowa looked at her and pain stuck him to leave her. "I have something to clear up." 

"Oh… when will you be back?" 

He walked out to the curtains and stopped as he said his last words. "Not for a long time…"

"We got her."

"Good… bring her back to the headquarters."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh by the way… did you leave the thing I have asked for."

"Yes sir."

"Good… very good… I will be in the east wing. Bring her to me once you have completed your mission."

"What about the other one?"

"Leave her… we will get her soon enough."

His mind was filled with trouble as he packed his things and went for the exit. "Trowa."

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

The pilot looked at her for the last time before heading out the door. "I will."

As soon as he reached his destination, he looked around his surroundings before entering the building. "Identify yourself." A computerized voice said over the speakers.

"Soldier 34932049." 

The red light flashed, admitting his presence inside the OZ headquarters. 

'Ugh… oh man… what happened?' Aya thought as she got up and stare at her surroundings. "Whoa…" The room was cold and instead of 4 walls surrounding her like a prison, like she thought it would be, windows reflected her image. Bright shiny stars twinkled in the darkness as she peered through its glassy feel. "I hope that you like the scenery." With her hear to her throat, she turned and saw… Trowa. 

"Trowa!" Her open mouth explained her surprise as she reached towards him. "You…"

"I am an OZ solider."

Suddenly she froze and her eyes dropped to the floor. "No… you cant be…you saved me from them… ten years ago… don't you remember?"

A light smile appeared over his face. "You must hit your head harder then you thought." The emerald eyes held a hint of mischief. "I never saved you from anything." He walked over to her as he leaned his face towards the frighten girl. "I was the one who ordered those kidnappers…" He whispered softly in her ear. "I was the one who tried to kill you… ten years ago."

"Soldier, you talk to much." A voice boomed from behind her. Treize Krushenada appeared from the shadows as he revealed himself to the girl. "My, my, my…"

"Mr. Krushenada." Trowa saluted to him. 

"That would be all, you are dismissed." 

"Yes sir." Without a further look at Aya, he turned and exited the room.   
Warm tears swept her eyes as she watched Treize come near her. "What do you want?" Her trembling voice gave a hint of fright as she backed away. 

"Your life."

"My…life?"

A smile flashed across his face as he went towards the windows. "You remember ten years ago when my father had the honor of killing your generation of foolish pacifists… well now, its my turn… along with the other Peacecraft."

She gasped as she forced the words, "And that would be…?"

"Relena Darlin." 

"ARGH!!" Heero banged his fists onto the Winged Zero system. 'Why her?'

Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the tracker system. On it, read CODE RED. 'What…?' The perfect soldier thought to himself as his hands went over to the panel once he strapped himself in the gundam pilot seat. 'Hmm…' With a push of a button, Wing Zero launched into space. 

After Treize left her in her emptiness, she crumpled onto the ground and her eyes were blurred with tears… 'How… how could he?' She didn't care that Treize would kill her in a matter of days… or hours for that matter, but… the true spear that went through her heart was that Trowa… the boy she was so certain that saved her… was ordered to kill her. 

'Why did he led me on… why?' With the grim words still in her gentle heart, she gathered her legs to her body and cried in her arms. 'or was I just fooling myself? Oh man… how could I've been so… stupid!' She scold herself.

Before she could get up a big shook on the ground pulled her down. "WAHH!" She cried at the pain that went up her behind. 

'Ooowwwww…'

_WARNING - WARNING- WARNING! _An alarm broke out as red lights flashed. Suddenly the door slid open as a masked stranger cuffed her by the wrists and grabbed her neck. 'AHHH!!' She screamed in her capturer's gloved hand. The pain flashed through her mind as she felt her heart beating faster … faster… and faster… and her vision becaming blurry… until darkness drew her eyes. 


End file.
